There are various applications in which aeration apparatus are required. For example, it has been demonstrated that ponds used in aquaculture produce in greater abundance as oxygen levels in such ponds are increased. It is believed that the efficiency of the aeration apparatus used is tied to the efficiency of the diffuser used with the apparatus.
Soviet Union Patent 1699959 discloses a diffuser having a cylindrical body with an outer surface and an inner surface defining a blind bore. The blind bore has an open attachment end adapted for connection to a conduit and a closed impaction end. The body has radial slots, whereby fluids are diffused radially from the body through the slots.